POWER
by strawybyun1
Summary: Seorang Mafia jatuh cinta pada seorang pecinta binatang? Apa mereka akan bersatu? Atau.. -Byun Baekhyun -Park Chanyeol
1. First Meeting

Hari mulai gelap tetapi para mafia masih betah untuk menghabisi para musuh yang ada

"Loey kita sudah mendapatkan datanya. Sekarang apa?" tanya namja berkulit exotis pada namja tinggi berambut violet.

"Kalian pulanglah aku ingin berkeliling dulu siapa tahu aku mendapat mangsa baru" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau tidak ingin dikawal?"

"Tidak perlu. Pulanglah dengan kelompok" perintahnya

"Baiklah" ucap namja berkulit exotis itu pada namja berambut violet.

"Oh kai..simpan kan kristal ini.. Jaga dengan aman" namja yang bernama kai itu berbalik lalu mengambil kristal yang berasa ditangan namja violet itu.

"Kristal? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk omegaku nanti" ucapnya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Lalu pergi berkeliling tanpa lupa membawa pistol nya.

Dilain tempat seorang namja mungil sedang bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya.

"Kitty jangan kesana-sana bahaya.." ucapnya langsung berlari mengejar kucingnya.

"Jangan jauh jauh dari ku oke..bahaya.." ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Baekhyun ayo masuk rumah sudah malam.." perintah seorang yeoja paruh baya pada namja mungil itu.

"Iya Eomma sebentar.." jawab namja mungil yang bernama baekhyun itu. Saat akan pergi tak sengaja ia melihat seorang namja berambut violet ewat depan rumahnya

"Siapa??" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sengaja matanya dan mata namja itu bertemu. Ia dapat melihat warna mata yang berbeda itu.

"baekhyun ayo masuk!!" teriakan eommanya dapat menyadarkannya dari lamunan tentang mata namja violet tersebut

"I-iya Eomma" jawab baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kedalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol POV:

Saat aku berkeliling aku tak sengaja melihat seorang namja mungil menggendong kucing putihnya. Ia menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya. Aku dapat menebak bahwa ia terkejut saat melihat mata merahku ini.

Ia sangat imut dan manis dan aku itu membuatku ingin memilikinya.

"Omega yang cantik.." gumamku lalu berjalan melanjutkan acara keliling ku.

"Besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk mendapatkanmu omega cantik.." kataku penuh keyakinan.

 **Author POV:** Chanyeol berjalan menuju matkasnya dengan senyum yang sangat misterius membuat beberapa bawahannya menatap bingung ada apa gerangan dengan sang bos yang biasanya tidak pernah tersenyum kini mulai tetsenyum dengan misterius.

Kai namja berkulit exotic itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada atasannya " ada apa gerangan denganmu itu loey. Pulang dari berkeliling kau langsung tersenyum, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa sangat puas. Bisa kau ceritakan?", Chanyeol menatap kai beberapa saat sebelum itu menatap kembali kedepan "aku menemukan seorang omega yang cantik dan lucu, dan aku yakin dia pasti akan menjadi omega dari seorang mafia terkuat seperti ku ini." jawab chanyeol dengan mantap

Kai berdecih sesaat lalu menatap chanyeol "aku jamin mafia itu kau karena demi apapun jika kau sudah menandai sesuatu maka sesuatu itu harus menjadi milikmu, walau kita harus mengibarkan bendera perang pada setiap organisasi mafia yang ada". Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kaki tangannya yang satu itu sangat tepat dalam menebak sesuatu, tak sia sia ia melatih kaki tangannya ini dengan sangat rajin.

"aku harus kembali ke mansion ku, jaga markas jangan sampai ada masalah sekecil apapun" ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan pergi, kai punenganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari perintah chanyeol.

*skip*

Mobil kesayangan sang mafia kini sudah terpakir digarasi mansion tempat ia tinggal, mansion ini sungguh megah tapi jika kita masuk kedalam kita akan merasakan sebagaimana sepi nya dan dinginnya mansion yang mafia ini tinggali. Chanyeol sangat menyukai warna hitam dan merah darah maka dari itu dinding dinding di mansion nya ia warna hitam semua terkecuali perabotannya yang ia warna merah darah walau hanya beberapa saja seperti sofa,karpet berbulu kesukaannya,dan selimut tidurnya.

Langkah kaki yang tegas itu kini memenuhi setiap ruang yang ada di ruangan tengahnya, chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa nya dan duduk di sana dengan sangat gagah. "ada yang tuan besar inginkan?" tanya seorang kepala pelayan pada Chanyeol. Ia diam beberapa saat sebelum mengucapkan "aku ingin wine, antarkan kekamar ku aku tunggu disana" tegas chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju kamar nya, sang pelayan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar dan menatap lurus keluar jendela, menatap bagaimana hiruk pikuknya kota yang berada dibawah tangannya itu hingga iya teringat pada sang omega yang tadi ia temui "ah omega cantik tadi, siapa namanya kenapa tidak aku tanyakan " gumam Chanyeol

Suara pintu diketuk itu membuat lamunan chanyeol tentang omega cantik yang ia temui tadi buyar, ia menatap pintu kamarnya dan menjawab dengan tegas "masuk"

Dan masuklah seorang pelayan tak lupa membawa minuman pesanan chanyeol "ada lagi yang tuan besar inginkan?" tanya nya pada chanyeol, chanyeol mengangkat tangannya lalu menggerakkan nya beberapa kali menandakan bahwa pelayannya itu untuk pergi, dan dengan patuhnya pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kamar chanyeol tak lupa menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil gelas yang sudah terisi wine tersebut dan kembali menatap keluar jendelanya.

 **Tbc~** **Strawy nggak tau ya ini bakal ada yang baca atau enggak karena di wattpad strawy juga update bahkan udah end** **tapi bedanya ff ini dengan yg di wattpad adalah ff ini bakal lebih panjang dan " mungkin" bakal strawy tambah cerita cerita yang tidak ada di wattpad jadi silahkan baca kalau suka kalau enggak ya nggak usah baca** **Terimakasih~** **Annyeong~**


	2. I find you

**Hai ketemu lagi sama strawy sebelum kita next ke cerita, strawy mau sedikit cuap cuap :v**

 **Buat kalian yang pengen nulis strawy kasih saran atau tips yaitu "jangan berpikir apa yang ingin kamu tulis tapi tulislah apa yang kamu pikirkan" Jadi jangan takut buat nulis ya teman teman /kecup basah :v**

 **udahlah langsung aja ini dia**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap saat seorang pria berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong yang ada, sinar lampu yang menyinari lorong itu sangatlah redup membuat lorong itu benar benar gelap tak terlihat. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi namja yang sedang menyusuri lorong tersebut, mata yang tajam membuatnya mudah melihat sekeliling suara se kecil apapun bisa ia dengar dengan telinga lebar nya. Kaki itu terus melangkah hingga sampai didepan se buah pintu dan seorang pelayan membuka kan pintu untuk sang namja tersebut, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya namja tersebut

Seseorang yang ada didalam ruangan itu pun mendengus "tidak juga **Richard** "

Hari ini baekhyun pulang membawa seekor anjing liar. Ia Menemukan anjing ini dibawah pohon dengan sedikit luka dibagian bahu dan punggungnya.

"Uh kasihan sekali kau. Aku akan merawatmu dan memperkenalkanmu pada kitty kesayanganku.." ucap baekhyun dengan nada senangnya.Ia menggendong anjing itu hingga kerumahnya.

"Baekkie pulang!!"

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya seseorang pada baekhyun.

"Eung? Hyung!!!" teriak baekhyun senang, lalu ia berlari kearah hyungnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung.."

"Haha aku juga merindukanmu bunny~" ucap orang yang baekhyun panggil hyung.

"Aku bukan bunny!!" bantah baekhyun pada hyungnya.

"Bagaimana harimu hm?"

"Menyenangkan.. Bagaimana dengan harimu hyung??" tanya baekhyun balik

"Biasa saja.."

"Hyung tidak main dengan omega omega yang ada di kampus hyungkan??" tanya baekhyun cemas

"Oh tidak bunny sayang..hyung tidak main dengan para omega..tapi hyung main dengan para beta" jawab hyung baekhyun sambil menyeringai dan itu membuat baekhyun sebal.

Sudah sejak dulu ia memerintahkan pada hyungnya agar tidak bermain lagi entah itu dengan beta atau dengan omega tetapi hyungnya tetap saja membangkang.

"Hyung baekkie mohon berhentilah dari hal hal yang menyebalkan itu..dan juga berhenti dari mafia.. Itu tidak baik hyung.." cemas baekhyun pada hyungnya

Dan suara tawa terdengar memenuhi ruang tengah. "Hahaha maafkan hyungmu ini bunny sayang, tapi hyung tidak bisa. Hyung sudah terlalu dalam dengan semua ini.." ucap hyung nya dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat buat.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung!! Awas saja kalau suatu saat baekkie terjerumus kedalam hal hal mafia.. Maka hyunglah yang pertama kali baekkie tuduh"

"Aigoo aigoo~ kenapa kau marah pada hyung??hyung jamin 100% bunny.. Kau tidak akan masuk kedalam dunia gelap ini.." jawab hyungnya dengan senyum manis.

"Hyung berjanji?? Hyung tidak bohong?? Hyung tidak ingkar kan??" lirih baekhyun

Sebenarnya dalam hatinya, ia sangat khawatir. Ia tidak yakin dengan janji hyungnya, janji yang hyung ucapkan padanya terasa bohong. Tidak serius, ia mulai gelisah dan takut sekarang.

"Hey hey..jangan gelisah oke..hyung berjanji bunny.." Ujar hyungnya dengan sungguh sungguh. Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin memang seharusnya baekhyun percaya dengan hyungnya. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya masih tersimpan keraguan untuk percaya pada hyungnya.

Guk guk

Oh baekhyun melupakan sesuatu; anjing yang ia temukan. "Kau mendapat anjing? Anjing milik siapa ini baekhyun?" tanya hyung nya pada baekhyun

"Oh ini..aku menemukannya di bawah pohon tadi..kasihan sekali dia. O ya hyung baekkie ke dalam dulu ya. Baekkie gerah sekali, ingin mandi dan memandikan anjing ini juga"

"baiklah.. Jangan lupa untuk belajar ya bunny. Saranghae~"

"Kk~ ne hyung.." jawab baekhyun lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun Pov:

Aku segera berjalan menuju kamar dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku memandikan anjing yang aku temukan ini, ungh ia sangat lincah. Membuatku susah memandikannya, lihat bahkan bajuku ikut basah.

Setelah selesai memandikan anjing itu. Aku berjalan keluar mencari baju ganti untukku, aku dapt melihat kitty yang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak; pasti dia menungguku hingga ia ketiduran huft sungguh kasihan. Aku segera mengganti bajuku dan berjalan mendekat menuju kitty.

"Kitty~ ayo bangun, aku membawakanmu teman.. Eum.. Aku beri nama siapa ya? Ah bagaimana jika toben? Kau lucu sekali.." kataku lalu memeluk erat toben,

"Kalian pasti belum makan. Aku ambilkan makan dulu ne.." aku meletakkan toben dilantai dan berjalan menuju dapur

Author Pov:

Baekhyun turun menuju dapur saat berjalan diakhir tangga ia melihat hyungnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Eum? Aku merasa kenal dengan namja itu.." lirih baekhyun. Saat baekhyun akan berjalan kembali menuju dapur ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Bunny~"

"Iya??" jawab baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap hyungnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kemarilah~ ada yang ingin hyung beri tahu padamu." ucap hyungnya tegas

"Tapi hyung anjing yang kutemukan tadi belum aku beri makan. Nanti saja ne.." rengek baekhyun pada hyungnya. "Sekarang bunny..." ucap hyungnya lagi;

"Tapi hyung-"

"Sudahlah bom jangan kau paksa adikmu itu." suara seseorang menyahut perkataan baekbom kakak baekhyun. Dan suara itu membuat baekhyun penasaran; siapa teman baekbom hyung nya. Akhirnya ia datang menuju ruang tamu dan duduk disebelah hyungnya.

"Mau apa hyung??" kata baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibir cherry nya. Ia sebenarnya ingin segera bertemu dengan anjingnya,kasihan karena ia belum makan tapi kakaknya malah menyuruhnya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu itu bunny~ atau teman hyung mu ini akan memakanmu disini." goda baekbom pada baekhyun. Dan perkataan hyungnya sukses memunculkan rona merah muda dipipi baekhyun.

"H-hyung apa apaan sih. Cepatlah kasihan toben sendiri.." ucap baekhyun mencoba menutupi ronanya dengan ekspresi marah yang pasti itu tidak berefek pada hyung nya.

"Toben? Siapa itu?" kini giliran namja didepan baekhyun yang bertanya. Baekhyun menatap namja itu lekat lekat, "hanya perasaanku saja.. Atau aku pernah melihatmu didaerah sini ahjussi??" kata baekhyun dengan lantang.

"Apa? Ahjussi? hahaha apa aku setua itu?" tawanya dengan suara yang keras. Baekhyun yang merasa ditertawakan pun membuat ekspresi sebal dan berdiri sambil menatap tajam namja itu. Yah walau tatapan itu tidak membuat namja itu takut.

"Jangan menertawakanku!! Tidak ada yang lucu kan dari perkataan ku!! Kenapa kau Tertawa?!!" marah baekhyun

"Bunny jaga sopan santunmu. Oh dan maafkan baekhyun loey.. Ia memang akan marah jika seseorang menertawakannya. Bunny duduklah.." terang baekbom pada namja yang dipanggil loey tersebut.

"Tidak mau!! Baekkie mau ambil susu dan makanan untuk toben lalu tidur" setelah berucap seperti itu baekhyun lekas pergi menuju dapur dan mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan untuk toben anjing barunya.

"Hahaha ia sangat menggemaskan bom. Apa dia sudah punya alpha?" tanya loey pada baekbom

"Setau ku belum. Ia masih belum menemukan alpha nya. Apa kau ingin menjadi alphanya? Aku merasa kau tertarik dengan adikku.'' ucap baekbom sambil menyeringai.

"Kau tahu saja apa yang aku mau.." kata loey singkat.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu loey~ kau tahu? Banyak alpha yang juga menginginkannya. Jadi sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan adikku ini"

"Akan aku berikan apapun yang kau mau. Asal kau bisa menjamin aku mendapatkan adik manismu itu." ucap loey dengan arogan dan tentu saja dengan nada sombong.

Setelah berbicara dengan baekbom akhirnya chanyeol pun pergi. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya; saat akan masuk kedalam mobilnya ia merasakan kalau ponselnya bergetar. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan mengambil ponselnya; di layarnya terdapat tulisan 'Sehun' yang sedang menelepon nya.

"Halo?"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau!! Kenapa bisa kecolongan!!! Cari orang itu sampai dapat apapun caranya!!!" teriak chanyeol marah. Ia mematikan sambungan sepihak dan memandang sengit sekelilingnya, otaknya terus berpikir kenapa keamanannya yang sangat ketat bisa ditembus oleh musuhnya.

"Wu Yifan!!!!" teriaknya ganas yang membuat burung burung disana berterbangan karena ketakutan.

Baekhyun yang sedang berada di kamar nya pun terperanjat saat mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. "A-apa itu?" tanyanya bingung; ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela, ia membuka gorden itu dan melihat keluar jendela. Disana ada namja yang tadi hyungnya kenalkan. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan chanyeol. Namja berambut violet itu berteriak dan masuk mobil sambil membanting pintu mobil tersebut.

"Aigoo dia pemarah sekali.. Menyeramkan jika aku mengenalnya..." ucap baekhyun ngeri.

"lebih baik tidur~ besok aku akan mengatakan pada jinry dan yeri bahwa aku menemukan anjing lucu.." kata baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju toben dan kitty. Ia mengambil toben dan meletakkannya disamping kitty lalu memberi mereka selimut kecil yang pas unruk mereka berdua.

Lalu baekhyun berjalan menuju ranjangnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yng sangat lelah.

skip*

Matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya, dan jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 05.30 tapi seorang namja mungil masih betah untuk bersembunyi di dalam selimut bermotif strawberry itu. Saat masih nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur ia merasa bahwa pipinya ada yang menjilati dan itu mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Eungh...berhentilah kitty~ aku masih ngantuk~" rengek baekhyun pada kucingnya.

Guk guk~

Oh itu bukan kitty, itu toben yang membangunkannya. Baekhyun bangun dan bersender pada sandaran tempat tidur. "oh? Toben??dimana kitty?" kata baekhyun sambil mencari dimana kitty kesayangannya, dan Ia menemukan kitty bergelung manja disamping tubuhnya.

"Kkk~ kitty.. kau masih ingin tidur?? aku harus mandi nanti terlambat~" ucap baekhyun lalu turun dari ranjang dan lari menuju kamar Mandi.

Sedangkan didapur terdapat seorang omega cantik yang sedang memasak untuk keluarganya. Ya dia adalah Tiffany. Pagi ini ia memasak Samgyetang, itu adalah makanan kesukaan omega jantannya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan byun baekhyun;

"Pagi eomma~" sapa baekhyun pada Tiffany tidak lupa mencium pipi sebelah kanan Tiffany.

"apa yang Eomma masak??" tatap bingung. "Oh Eomma memasak Samgyetang hari ini." terang Tiffany pada baekhyun.

"Samgyetang??? Ah jangan campur mentimun~" rengek baekhyun, dan itu berhasil membuat Tifanny tertawa tapi masih terdengar tawa dari arah pintu dapur; siapa lagi kalau bukan baekbom dan appa baekhyun Nickhun.

"Haha oh baekhyun mentimun itu enak~ kau harus coba~" goda baekbom

"Tidak mau hyung!!" bentak baekhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir cerry nya. Tiffany hanya mampu terkikik melihat interaksi kakak dan adik yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda.

"Sudah sudah~ baekbom jangan goda adikmu lagi. Dan baekhyunnie tenang saja Samgyetang milikmu akan Eomma sisihkan.. Oke?? Oh iya bekal makan siangmu akan apa baek??" tanya tiffany sabar

"Eum.. Baekkie ingin kimbap Eomma.. Nanti juga ingin baekkie bagi pada yeri dan jinry.." terang baekhyun dengan semangat

"Ya sudah tunggu dimeja makan sana akan Eomma siapkan sekarang..."

"Baiklah eomma~"

skip (lagi:v)*

"Hyung cepat!!!nanti baekkie terlambat" rengek baekhyun pada baekbom yang belum selesai ganti baju

"Sabarlah bunny~" jawab baekbom langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ayo masuk." perintah baekbom dan baekhyun pun masuk kedalam mobil. Didalam mobil baekhyun menceritakan semua hal yang ia lakukan kemarin saat disekolah. Baekbom hanya tersenyum sesekali menatap adiknya yang sedang asik bercerita, tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai dihalaman sekolah baekhyun.

"Ayo turun sudah sampai, nanti kalau mau pulang telfon hyung oke? Jangan pulang sendiri nanti ada penculik..."

"Aish hyung baekkie bisa pulang dengan teman baekkie...sudah ah.. Baekkie berangkat hyung~" ujar baekhyun lalu berjalan masuk ke sekolah.

Tepat setelah baekhyun pergi ponsel baekbom berdering dan dilayar ponselnya terpampang nama 'SEHUN'

"Sehun? Ada apa??" Ucap baekbom bingung

"Halo? Apa ada masalah? Kenapa menelpon ku?"

"Data penting milik grup kita tercuri, untuk sekarang tersangka yang aku curigai adalah Yifan"

"Apa!!kenapa bisa tercuri?? Kenapa pengamanan disana teledor sih!!"

"Jangan hanya marah saja cepat kemari dan bantu aku mencari pelakunya"

"Arraseo" jawab baekbom langsung tancap gas menuju markas besar phoenix.

Baekhyun Pov :

aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Tentu saja tidak lupa untuk memberi senyuman dipagi hari. Kk~ aku sangat suka menyapa semua orang walau kadang aku takut jika harus menyapa alpha alpha yang ada.

"Baekhyun!!" oh aku rasa aku mengenal suara itu, aku menengok kearah suara dan aku dapatkan jinry berada tidak jauh dariku.

"Tunggu aku" pinta jinry pada ku. Oh iya kenalkan dia Cho Jinry teman sekelasku, dia omega yang baik,tinggi dan manis. Dia pintar dalam pelajaran sejarah, dia omega satu satunya yang mau menyapaku saat kami sama sama masih kelas satu.

"Jinry tumben sekali kau berangkat jam segini."

"Hari ini appa pergi jadi aku harus naik transportasi umum..." ucap jinry sedih

"Kk~ sudah jangan sedih.. Aku bawa kimbap.. Mau coba?" tanya ku mencoba untuk menghiburnya

"Tentu tentu.. kajja ke kelas kasihan yeri sendiri" dan aku dapat melihat semangat jinry yang muncul kembali.

"Kajja" ajak ku lalu berjalan menuju kelas

 **Tbc~**

 _Hai hai ketemu lagi sama strawy maaf ya baru update strawy sibuk kuliah :"(_

 _jadi maaf kalo baru update :(_

 _selamat menikmati, kalau mau mampir di ig strawy ya ada ff baru tapi nggak tau mau buat kapan :v_

 _ig : guardianfire1_


End file.
